Are You Crazy?
by Rin Higurashi25
Summary: Be warned there's a bunch of random crap. Kikyo didn't even want this job but somehow she finds herself a nurse at a psychiatric hospital. Everyone there expects her to be like her sister Kagome who had worked there. Kikyo ends up taking the same role as her late sister which is taking care of the patient InuYasha. (he's not to crazy because I don't wanna overdue it)


"InuYasha please go back to your room." the nurse Sayuri begged looking at him nervously. He glared at her. The hanyou made every nurse in the psychiatric hospital nervous. He did as he pleased. So if he you angered him and he felt like killing there's no doubt he would. Sayuri gulped and continued "Think about how Kagome would feel about this. It would really upset her don't you think."

Anger flash across the his features and he pushed the nurse to the ground "Kagome's gone now. You told me to accept reality yourself." he said coldly

The nurse looked up at him a bit startled. "InuYasha I...that's not what I meant."

InuYasha held up a fist ready to slug the nurse. She cowered in fear waiting to be hit. He stopped himself remembering smiling Kagome. Sayuri watched him walk away in surprise and then panic arose.

"Ah! I'm am so gonna be fired!" She thought aloud.

"Hell yeah you are Sayuri." another nurse named Meredy said "Go after him before something bad happens."

Sayuri nodded and started walking out. The doors had been kicked down by InuYasha. Sayuri groaned and began her search for InuYasha.

...xXx...

InuYasha's golden eyes stared at the figure standing in front of Kagome's grave. There were tears in her mahogany eyes and the wind played with her hair. InuYasha grabbed the girls arm forcing her to turn and face him. The woman stared back at him in surprise.

"I'm not Kagome." she said knowing that she had once again been mistaken for her.

"Why are you here?" InuYasha asked knowing very well this woman wasn't Kagome.

"I have every right to be." The woman said pulling her arm out of his grasp.

"Why is water coming from your eyes." He wiped a tear from the woman's porcelain face.

"I was crying." she admitted smiling a bit. "Why do you ask so many questions?"

"Cause I want to. I don't think you have any right to be here. Why do you look like Kagome?"

"Well I'm her twin sister after all." Which was all anyone's ever saw her as.

"This is great." A voice exclaimed. It was Sayuri. She grabbed Kikyo's hand. "You're exactly what we need."

"Huh?" was all Kagome's twin sister could say as she was quite baffled.

"Inuyasha you're coming back with me. Even if it's the last thing I do...which it probably will be."

"What's going on here?" the raven haired woman asked

"Fine." InuYasha said walking back to the hospital. With Sayuri dragging the late Kagome's sister who had no idea what to make of this.

"Let me go! What's going on here." she exclaimed

"If you're Kagome's sister than you can help us. Kagome passed away so nothing can be done to get InuYasha under control. We need you." Sayuri told the woman. Kikyo looked down at the floor. She was expected to be like her sister. InuYasha stopped walking and was staring at a single flower all alone.

"Well then." InuYasha broke the stem of the flower and ripped the petals off. "I'll make sure she snaps just like this flower." He smirked as he crushed the remains of the poor plant in his hand. Sayuri got a little tense.

Sayuri looked over at the pale woman beside her "So...um...hey what's your name anyway?"

"I just so happens to be Kikyo." her mahogany eyes were staring over at InuYasha.

"Wow...is that considered as irony?" Sayuri asked aloud

"I don't really think so. It's more coincidental don't you think."

"No it's fate. You were destined to be broken by me." InuYasha said entering the hospital. _'But I'm already broken'_ Kikyo thought.

Sayuri sighed then looked over at Kikyo "I'll go get you a uniform."

"But I haven't agreed to anything."

"I know it's wrong. I shouldn't be dragging you into this. You have no experience and all..."

"Sayuri um InuYasha is burning down the kitchen." Kikyo interrupted

"WHAT!?" Sayuri grabbed the fire extinguisher. After the flames were put out InuYasha was immediately locked in his room.

"Okay I understand why you got locked in here but why do I have to be stuck in here too?" Kikyo asked looking down at the nurse outfit she was forced to put on.

InuYasha was glaring at Kikyo. "Some kind of punishment for me I guess."

"Yeah what the hell were you thinking anyway?"

"I thought it'd be fun to watch this place burn down, everyone inside burning down with it." ((I'm listening to the song Let It Burn while writing this too.))

Kikyo stared at InuYasha for a second and then sighed.

"Here let me show you something." InuYasha said looking away from her

"Should I be afraid?"

The silver haired man shrugged "Maybe." Then stepped away pulling out a knife a crack in the wall. How you hide something like that there Kikyo did not know. Panic arose inside of her as InuYasha stepped towards her holding that giant kitchen knife. InuYasha smirked at her. Though she was frightened she kept a calm cool look on her face.

"Put that down."

"I don't want to." InuYasha said swinging it around a little the throwing it. If Kikyo hand't ducked it then it would've been off with her head. Kikyo stared at the knife now stuck in the wall with wide eyes.

"Are you..." she stopped herself. Of course he was here for a reason. InuYasha stepped closer to. Kikyo crawled backwards. He grabbed her arm and forced her to stand. "Hey I understand you don't like me for some reason but..."

"I have a reason." InuYasha said as he slammed Kikyo against the wall. "Thinking you can be anything like Kagome. That you can just take her place. Trying to put a leash on me eh?"

"I...I don't even want to be here! She just expected me to be like my sister. But I'm not anything like her." Kikyo shouted. His grip tightened around her neck. InuYasha used his other hand to pull the knife out of the wall.

He laughed crazily "That's a shame. What a disappointment you are." There was a crazed look in his eye. "You should just die."

The knife was thrown to the ground.

"Huh?" Kikyo stared at it. Then into InuYasha's golden eyes.

"Before you leave can I have that?" He asked pointing at her.

"What?" She looked down at herself "The nurse uniform?"

"Yeah." He nodded

"No. Why would you even ask that?"

"You're not gonna come back here. I wouldn't if I were you." There was a distant sadness in his eyes.

"I guess that's true. But what does that have to do with the uniform?"

"Well I like you scent. That's why I want it."

"Um thanks?"

InuYasha looked around _'Come to me Teitsaiga' _he thought. The sword was suddenly in his hands. He unsheathed it with his back towards Kikyo. Kikyo stared at it with wide eyes. "Uh what are you gonna do with that?" she asked

"This." He raised the sword "Wind scar." The door turned into smithereens. Kikyo could only stare with wide eyes. This had definitely been the craziest day of her life.

...xXx...

Kikyo had changed out of the uniform and back into her own clothing. But once she finished changing she realized the uniform was no where to be found. _'InuYasha' _She immediately thought. Then felt a wave of unease. How could she have not noticed he had taken it? Why would he go as far as to come into the ladies room to take it? Well then again he was in this psychiatric hospital for a reason. Kikyo looked over at her phone. Her boss had called her at least 50 times. Each message was of him shouting she was fired.

Sayuri who always seemed to randomly pop up exclaimed "That's great."

"How's that great. I'm jobless."

"Now you have no excuse not to come work here. Kikyo you have a job. Right here with us."

"Work here?" Kikyo thought of coming here everyday and being locked in a room with InuYasha "Yeah I don't think so."

"Don't worry. You won't be locked in a room. Meredy just didn't want you running off. What'd you do with the uniform we gave you?" Sayuri asked noticing Kikyo didn't seem to have it

"It's a bit of a wild guess but I'm pretty sure InuYasha took it."

"That is so creepy and perverted. Why would he do that?" Sayuri said more to herself then to Kikyo.

"Well he said he wanted it because he liked my scent."

"Yeah let's go into his room and get it back."

Kikyo groaned. She had enough of this place. She wanted out. "Whatever he can have it." Kikyo said in an indifferent tone "I'm going home." She said turning and leaving. Sayuri only shrugged and walked to InuYasha's _new_ room. The door of his old one now had to be replaced. For no real reason she knocked on the door shouting "InuYasha!?" Silence was all she got in reply. She unlocked the door opening it a crack and peeking inside. The room was empty except for Kikyo's uniform on the messed up bed. "Oh no."

* * *

InuYasha stared down at the pale woman. She had no idea she was being watched. Something in his head was telling him to grab her. To just down and take her. After all she was trying to get away from the place he'd forever be stuck in. That just didn't seem fair to him. He sniffed the air. _'Sayuri' _he thought. Before Sayuri could call out to Kikyo InuYasha grabbed her. He covered her mouth and held a blade to her throat. "Don't go taking what's mine." he said pulling Kikyo's uniform from Sayuri's purse. "Oh yeah another thing." he smirked "There's a bomb you might want to take care of." Sayuri's eyes widened. "I'll even give you a hint as to where it is. Let's see. It's in the room of a withered past where all her time stopped and it's hidden away with the heart that stopped beating." ((Yay some crap I made up)) He released Sayuri pushing her in the direction of the hospital. Sayuri looked back at him with a terrified and worried look in her eyes."Don't worry I gave you an hour."

Sayuri ran back to the hospital and told all the nurses about what had happened. Everyone began searching thinking of InuYasha's hint which didn't seem to be much help. ((About half an hour later)) Sayuri bit her nail thinking about it. "A room of a withered past. Her time stopped? It's hidden away with a heart that stopped beating."

Meredy thought for a second "Her time stopped and so has her heart. Both relating to deaths. So maybe it's in the room of a now deceased woman."

Sayuri's eyes widened "Kagome."

Meredy gasped. The two nurses ran off to the room Kagome used when working late shifts. Sayuri's mouth dropped open when she entered the room. On the white wall was a picture painted in crimson. It was of a hand crushing a human heart. "When...did he.."

"So that's why he went to that blood drive." Both nurses knew that was blood smeared and splattered on the wall.

"He really does belong here." Sayuri said looking around the room "Come on we can't forget why we're here in the first place."

"Right." Meredy nodded and they began searching. Soon the found it hidden behind the wall. Sayuri screamed. Meredy stared in disbelief at the actual real human heart.

"It's Kagome isn't it." Sayuri said knowing InuYasha had probably taken it from Kagome's dead body. Meredy diffused the bomb as she did she said "He's definitely being locked up after this. We have an extra special room for him."

It was only moments after that InuYasha came back with a figure slung over his shoulder. Meredy stared at him realizing the figure over his shoulder was Kikyo. Meredy shook her head '_First the bomb and now this' _she thought _'He's definitely going to be locked up in that room.' _

"InuYasha out her down." Meredy demanded

"No." (well that was a short response.)

"Why can't you just leave her that alone?" Meredy groaned. InuYasha opened to say something but then realized Sayuri was now holding Kikyo who was now awake.

"Sayuri stop taking things." InuYasha growled

"Oh so she's yours?" Sayuri asked him

"No...I don't want it." InuYasha grumbled crossing his arms.

_'It!?' _Kikyo thought a bit offended.

"Good." Sayuri said then looked over at Kikyo "I'm so sorry about this here. I'll walk you home."

"Thanks." Kikyo smiled

"No problem." Sayuri smiled back. InuYasha glared at Sayuri quite upset. Sayuri grabbed him and took to the room he'd be locked away in. He growled and cursed loudly as he was strapped up and put into a room. Meredy walked over to Kikyo ignoring the loud screams and curses. "Kikyo please stay. I'm not expecting you to be like Kagome. But I don't think InuYasha will leave you alone if you don't start working here."

"Huh? Why not?" Kikyo asked. She didn't need some psychopath bothering her.

"It's only a guess. After all I can't tell how he thinks...he's crazy after all. But I think he doesn't like the fact you can easily leave this place behind forever. He's been stuck here for quite a while. So he doesn't like the fact you can so easily leave and never have to come back." Meredy said looking off in the direction of his room. Kikyo remembered the sad look in his eyes when he said _"You're not coming back here. I wouldn't if I were you." _

"Kagome's reincarnation please help!" a voice shouted bringing Kikyo back to the present. So now she was being referred to as Kagome's reincarnation is that it?

"What's he up to?" Kikyo asked knowing very well that InuYasha was doing something and that's why they wanted her. "And I'm Kikyo. Kagome's sister not her reincarnation."

The nurse named Daphne gave a nervous look "He's going wild."

Sayuri who once again randomly showed up "Already?"

Kikyo ran into the room Daphne was standing by. InuYasha's eyes were glowing red and he was about to throw a chair.

"InuYasha!" Kikyo shouted grabbing the chair and putting it on the floor. His eyes returned to normal. She pushed him in the chair. InuYasha happened not to like chairs he had be strapped on chairs much to many times and came to hate them. InuYasha sprung to his feet and destroyed the chair with his claws. Then he threw the remaining pieces against the wall.

"InuYasha calm down." Kikyo whispered gently holding his hands. He blinked down at her. Staring into her kind mahogany eyes. He studied the porcelain skinned woman. Her ebony hair was a bit messy since he had slung her over his shoulder.

"They strapped me up. Why should I be calm?"

"I know...but after what you did what else would you expect?" Kikyo didn't know what he had done. Not yet anyway. But she figured it must've been bad if they were strapping him up and locking him in an empty room.

"It was all just a game." InuYasha told Kikyo smiling

"A ridiculous riddle and a bomb? That was a game to you?" Meredy asked angrily, now becoming like Sayuri by randomly showing up. "What were you doing with a real heart anyway?"

"Oh yeah there's a picture I need to show you." InuYasha said ignoring Meredy

"A heart...a real heart?" Kikyo asked

"Yeah I took it from Kagome after she died." InuYasha said nonchalantly

"W...What? Why would you..." Kikyo stopped herself looking down. It was becoming more and more clear why InuYasha was here.

"Cause I wanted to." InuYasha replied to the unfinished question. Kikyo sighed shaking her head. She couldn't understand how Kagome dealt with him. But she had to figure out a way to deal with him on her own now.

"InuYasha you can't do whatever you want. There are rules we have to follow and just because you want to do something doesn't make it okay to do." Kikyo told him

"You really are like Kagome." InuYasha said

Kikyo hoped that was a compliment. "You basically ignored what I just said didn't you?"

"Yeah something was telling me it was just a bunch of crap and I shouldn't listen to it." InuYasha said honestly

Kikyo sighed. This was gonna be a lot of work. She better be paid well for this job.

* * *

"You shouldn't be out here." Kikyo warned InuYasha as she stepped out during her lunch break.

"So why do you get to leave?" InuYasha asked her while linking his arm with hers.

"'Cause I'm...in a...different...position." Kikyo said slowly choosing her words carefully. She didn't know how he'd feel if she told him that he had to stay in because he was crazy and wasn't trusted outside. Well he wasn't trusted inside either.

"I know that I'm there because I'm considered crazy. I don't think there's anything wrong with me."

Kikyo stared at him trying to understand his perspective on things. He had seemed quite normal when they first talked. And he seemed quite normal now. She looked down and said "Go back before we both get in trouble."

"No. We won't get in trouble. I always do this and they forced you to do this job." he said "I've never been to a restaurant. Let's go to one."

"There's a reason you're not allowed to go to a restaurant."

"Yeah so what? I want to go to one. That stupid hospital ain't gonna stop me."

Kikyo opened her mouth to say something then closed it with a finger to her lip. InuYasha picked her up and slung her over his shoulder.

"Hey put me down." Kikyo demanded

"That place let's good. What do you think?" he said pointing at a restaurant people eating by the windows stared at him.

"InuYasha! I said put me down!" Kikyo yelled "Oh and that place isn't that good actually. Don't let it's looks fool you."

"Okay then." He looked around ignoring the stares and Kikyo's demands to be put down.

...xXx...

Kikyo giggled watching as InuYasha happily slurped at ramen. He had chosen to stop at a ramen shop. "You really love ramen huh." Kikyo said giggling

InuYasha only nodded as he kept eating. Kikyo smiled and continued to eat her own bowl of ramen. InuYasha stopped eating and stared at her for a second. "Your parents...how'd they feel knowing their daughter was walking around with a psychopath?" he asked her

Kikyo stopped eating and blinked at him. Then put down her chop sticks looking out the window with a sad look in her eyes. "They wouldn't care. I'm not their precious Kagome after all." Kikyo answered

"So I was right."

"Huh?" Kikyo looked at him questioningly.

"I figured that Kagome was the favorite. In some ways you're alike but you're got differences too. Kagome always had everyone attention. It's only natural to think that her parents would give her all the attention right." InuYasha said looking down at his empty bowl.

"You're done already?" Kikyo exclaimed doggedly. She was shocked not only because he was done but because he truly was right.

"Did you ever get jealous?" InuYasha asked her

Kikyo sighed "Yes...I hated it when I was. Kagome was the only thing I really had after all." Kikyo laughed coldly at the memories "I stopped trying to get anyone's attention. I knew I'd never get it."

"I only get attention because there's apparently something wrong with me." InuYasha said and took Kikyo's bowl and started eating from it.

"Hey that's mine." Kikyo whined

InuYasha smirked "It's mine now."

Kikyo grabbed her chopsticks and smacked InuYasha's away from her bowl of ramen. "Hands off it's mine."

InuYasha remembered how Kagome used to let him have her ramen. But of course Kikyo wasn't Kagome. It seems he was comparing her to Kagome like everyone else. But he couldn't help it. He'd been used to having Kagome around. He didn't like to face the facts that she was gone.

"Come we're gonna go see her." he said getting up and leaving. Kikyo quickly paid for the ramen and rushed after him. She knew exactly what he meant.

...xXx...

"You weren't allowed to go to the funeral huh?" Kikyo asked looking at the white and blue flowers on the grave.

InuYasha shook his head "I wouldn't accept the fact Kagome was dead so they were afraid I'd cause some kind of scene." he told her then took the flowers off the grave.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting rid of these. They'll just wither up and die. Isn't that disrespect to the dead? You shouldn't put things that'll just rot away on a grave."

InuYasha definitely had a different perspective on things.

"I never though of it like that."

"Yeah." InuYasha said dropping the flowers to the ground and stepping on them with a smile. Kikyo wondered how crushing flowers brought enjoyment to him.

"We should get back." Kikyo said glancing at the grave before walking away. InuYasha linked his arm with hers once again.

"I wanted to break you but I think you're already broken."

"So are you."

"Maybe we all are."

"Kagome wasn't. She focused on putting people back together."

"Putting people back together?" InuYasha echoed thinking about it. Kagome...had been trying to put his broken mind back together is that it? Well she was gone now. He'd never know.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry I'm pretty sure there was a lot of repetitiveness. Anyways that's all I can come up with so far. I'll be changing the title frequently til I find something I really like. Daphne will never show up again if I can help it. Sayuri and Meredy will show up less and less. Sango and Miroku will be coming in more and more. I'm thinking of having Koga come in future chapters.**


End file.
